


Puppy Kisses

by GutterBall



Series: Old Dog, New Tricks [5]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Cussing, M/M, SMUT!, slightly less awkward turtleness, these two might be getting the hang of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GutterBall/pseuds/GutterBall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck rarely stays a dog after Raleigh shifts back, so when he does, Raleigh does his best to enjoy the novelty. For some reason, it makes Chuck a little more frisky than usual, and... yeah. These two clownshoes are finally ready for the next step.</p><p>Until Chuck drops something of a bombshell that reminds Raleigh that, while he's the puppy when they're dogs, he really is older and more experienced than Chuck in a lot of ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I was really, really tempted to name this one "Doggy Style". But that fruit is apparently too low even for me. Yay! I have standards!
> 
> Have some smut!

Raleigh watched Chuck romp around the sideyard, playing a leisurely game of tail tag with Max. The bulldog wasn't getting any younger, but he was spry for his age, and even in dog form, Chuck took it easy on the old boy. It was precious, and Raleigh couldn't stop grinning.

He was starting to understand why Chuck liked to stand by as a human and watch Max waddle along after Raleigh as a puppy. Especially when Chuck veered off every now and then to accept tribute in ear scratches before loping off to play some more.

He just... didn't see this very often. Chuck usually shifted back when he did. It was nice to see the big guy let go and just _play_ for a while.

"Hey, uh, Mr. Becket?"

He sighed. Chuck had warned him this day would come.

Pasting on his most patient expression, he faced the interloper. "Dr. Geiszler. What a surprise."

Restless as always, the hyper little scientist shoved up his sleeves, then seemed to think better of it and tugged them back down. Raleigh narrowly avoided rolling his eyes, although he knew he should appreciate the gesture after that first, awkward meeting.

"Right. Uh. Hey, glad to catch you in the flesh, so to speak."

His eyebrows went up. There was instantly more fidgeting.

"I just... you tend to stay away from the labs, so... ya know... never see you around."

Chuck made a questioning little whuff, but Raleigh shook his head that direction. No, he didn't need an intervention. The big ginger goofball went back to gamboling around with Max.

"Do you guys talk like that?"

This was intruding on his very limited Raleigh-as-a-human-while-Chuck-was-a-dog time. Sighing, he gave in and cut to the chase.

"No."

"I swear I just saw you two communicate--"

"No, you can't study me."

Was that a whine? "But this is such a rare opport--"

"No."

"We need to know what--"

"No."

"Look, this is all about the science--"

"NO."

Crossing his arms, the overeager little prick grunted. "I don't understand why you're being so stubborn about this. It's not like we'll be taking invasive samples or anyth--"

"I said no." Gritting his jaw, he stood to his full height and rolled his shoulders back. He wasn't a puppy right now, and Geiszler would do well to remember it. "I'm not a fucking lab rat. Don't ask again."

A low, threatening growl erupted from right by his hip, and the doofy little jerk jumped back as if Chuck had actually taken a bite at him.

"Okay, okay! Geez! I don't see why it's such a big deal--"

Chuck let loose a series of his big, mean barks, and Geiszler backed so fast he was almost running, his hands up to show he was defenseless.

Hiding a smirk by clenching his jaw further, Raleigh practically growled himself. It was much more impressive when he wasn't a fucking puppy. "I said no. I meant it. I hear about this one more time, and Marshal Hansen will have far more to say about it than we do."

Muttering under his breath, Geiszler threw up his hands and turned to leave. Raleigh made out "unscientific rockheads" and "holding back hundreds of years of research", then rolled his eyes and knelt at Chuck's side. The poor guy was still bristling with irritation, his ruff all bushed up, his throat rumbling on a not-quite-growl.

"Easy there, big guy." Grinning a little, he ran his hands over the handsome head and scratched behind the ears, then smoothed down the ruff with soothing strokes. "He can't make us do a damn thing, and he knows it. Gotta admit, it's handy that your dad's the marshal."

Grunting, the big softie cuddled in close, practically crawling into his lap as if _he_ was the puppy. Chuckling, Raleigh obligingly fell back on his ass and let Chuck lick all over his face, then snuggle up under his chin, all that ginger-furred bulk wadded up in his lap. He stroked down the long back, threaded his fingers through the longer fur on the tail, scritched gently under the chin, grinning all the while. Chuck didn't usually allow him to be this affectionate of him in dog form unless Raleigh was a puppy, too.

It was nice. Maybe he should've asked.

Eventually, Max got tired of waiting and waddled over to nudge in at Raleigh's side, so he spared some scritches and strokes for his bodyguard, too. Chuck whuffed, acting offended, then nipped actual teeth at Raleigh's throat when he didn't respond.

"Hey! Easy with those!"

He hadn't forgotten how close a furious and protective Chuck had come to ripping out that asshole's throat with those teeth. Not that he thought for one second that his... boyfriend, for lack of a better term, would ever do such a thing to him. Not even accidentally.

But he would absolutely fight dirty.

One minute, Raleigh had a lapful of giant ginger retriever. The next, a lapful of naked, clingy human Chuck who nipped at his throat again and, this time, actually let his teeth catch.

That... was interesting. The feeling was indescribable. Not the teeth at his throat, because that was very nice indeed. But the shift right there in his lap. Especially when the big jerk twisted around until he straddled Raleigh's hips, all of that bare, muscled bulk pressing against him as he wrapped it up in his arms.

Shivering, he tilted his head to the side to give those teeth more room to work. "I wasn't gonna ignore you."

A low, husky chuckle. "You're sure as hell not now, yeah?"

He didn't even try to stop his hands running up the strong back to the broad shoulders, then down to settle possessively on that gorgeous ass. Chuck in any form was better than handsome, better than pretty, but as a human, he defied adjectives as he rolled his hips just so, reminding Raleigh that he was clothed where Chuck was not. And not so subtly flexing all the perfectly curved muscle in Raleigh's grip.

He bit at his lower lip while Chuck nipped and sucked a blatantly obvious hickey into his throat, then rolled his own hips upward with a groan. "Should we take this somewhere a little more private?"

Because they didn't usually get this downright sexual this fast. There were usually cuddles and sometimes a nap after shifting.

Not that Raleigh was complaining. Just... public.

One hand stroked up Chuck's spine to drag fingers up the nape of his neck and into his hair, and Chuck fucking _melted,_ shuddering. "Yeah, mate. Think maybe we should."

Scritching there almost as if still smoothing away the bunched-up ruff from earlier, Raleigh turned his face to Chuck's, pressing his lips to his ear. "Maybe some clothes?"

Another roll of Chuck's hips, and Raleigh realized the poor guy was hard as a rock. "Fuck, mate. Not gonna be able to walk, you keep doing that."

Showing a bit of mercy, he flattened his hand over Chuck's nape to soothe the sensation. "Sorry. Can't help myself when you... just... everything you're doing right now."

"Yeah, sorry." Chuck cleared his throat and pulled away a bit, face flushed and gorgeous and perfect. "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

A slow grin stretched over his face as he took in the freckles, the dimples, the darkened eyes, the touseled hair. He stroked his hands down Chuck's fucking perfect back -- to soothe, not to make things more complicated. "It really, really was." The grin turned wry. "Just not the best place for it."

Those heated eyes roamed Raleigh's face, then fixed on his mouth. "That can be remedied. Oi, Max?"

Loyal as ever, the little guy rolled to his feet.

"Fetch my clothes, yeah?"

Raleigh really wasn't surprised when the bulldog actually did as requested. He was only mildly disappointed when the gorgeous bastard in his lap pulled on his shirt, gave him one last, lingering kiss, then somehow pulled on his pajama pants without actually standing up. Probably for the best, since Chuck was still hard as a rock, and if he'd stood, it would have been right in Raleigh's face, and he wouldn't have been able to resist that kind of temptation.

He was no one's saint, and he wasn't exactly wilting away in his jammies, either.

"Your bunk or mine?"

The little shit bit his lip -- that was Raleigh's job, dammit -- and slowly eased himself up and away, then reached down to give Raleigh a hand up. "Mine, yeah? No reason to risk Mori looking out at the wrong time."

Well, shit. He hadn't thought about that. "Your bunk, it is." He couldn't help it. He waggled his eyebrows. "You first."

Because Chuck's ass looked good in anything. And he was built like a brick shithouse, so if Raleigh walked close enough behind, no one would see the boner Raleigh could do absolutely nothing about.

"Nice, Ray. Real nice."

He smirked. "Never said I was a gentleman."

Snorting, Chuck pulled him in with a fistful of t-shirt and kissed him hard but briefly. "Max? Go find Dad."

As the little bugger scampered off, Raleigh sighed with relief. "Not gonna lie; I think Herc's heart eyes would have ruined the mood."

Eyes dark, Chuck reluctantly loosened his grip and even smoothed down the wrinkles he'd made in the fabric. "We can't have that, can we?"

And that sounded....

Raleigh's heartbeat quickened. They'd come close a few times, made out spectacularly any number of times, but that sounded like... maybe... Chuck was _ready_. Because, oh, sweet mercy, Raleigh had been ready for what felt like _ages_.

As if he felt the same way, Chuck nodded slowly, then turned and ran around the shatterdome for the side entrance. Raleigh followed, not feeling even the slightest bit puppyish as he did so. The other PPDC personnel going about their business paid them no mind, well used to seeing them act like children in human form and like puppies in dog form. They couldn't know that this time was different.

This wasn't tail tag. This was desperation. This was weeks of near-constant contact suddenly coming to a boil.

Lust. Pure and simple.

Chuck threw open his bunk's door and swung inside, keeping ahold of it so he could practically slam it shut the second Raleigh was through. He cranked it locked to avoid unnecessary interruptions, but Raleigh had no patience for such a mundane task and already had his t-shirt off and his pants halfway down his legs before it sealed. Thankfully, Chuck was with him all the way and tossed off his clothes as he stalked over to where Raleigh stood by the bed, naked and waiting.

They collided in a clash of lips and teeth and arms and clutching fingers. Without prompting, Raleigh fell backward onto the mattress, pulling Chuck down with him. He wanted that big body sprawled over him like a furnace blanket, wanted all that heavy muscle pressing him into the mattress. Chuck, God love him, obliged tenfold, trying to touch everywhere at once, to taste every inch of skin.

"Jesus, Raleigh, I waited so long, wanted you to be ready, wanted you to be _sure_ \--"

A deep, blistering kiss cut the gorgeous bastard off, and it took a moment for the meaning to sink in. When it did, Raleigh blinked his eyes open and paused, mid-kiss, his tongue stilling on a quiet, "Huh."

Frowning a bit, Chuck pulled away enough to look down at him. "Huh?"

He blinked again, trying to clear his head from the very real need still digging at him, because he sensed this was important. "No, I just... you were waiting... for me?"

Now _Chuck_ blinked. "...Yeah? Didn't want to rush you, did I?"

Despite the hard-on digging into Chuck's hip and the equally demanding hard-on grinding against Raleigh's groin, Raleigh chuckled. He couldn't help it.

"Oi! We're having a moment here!"

"I'm sorry!" He tried to get himself under control, snaking his arms around those broad shoulders to pull Chuck back down over him. "We're still having a moment. I just... _I_ was waiting for _you."_

"What the fuck, Ray?"

He loved the feel of the muscle shifting over Chuck's back. He could run his hands over it all day. "You kept holding back. I thought maybe it was something to do with claiming, and we wouldn't have sex until you were ready to talk about it. I knew it had to do with your mother, so I didn't wanna push."

All the burgeoning fluster fell away, and Chuck snorted, bringing out the dimples and looking impish as hell. "I thought you were still holding yourself back a bit, yeah? Not ready for the commitment of it. Not claiming, just... intimacy." The impishness faded, and the big jerk softened, reaching up to trace gentle fingers over Raleigh's cheek. "Didn't want you to feel like you had to if you weren't ready to really _be with_ me." A hint of a grin. "I know I'm a lot to take, love. I try not to be an asshole, but...."

Softening himself, he stroked his fingers through scruffy ginger hair and let all his affection show in his slow smile. "Maybe one of these days, we should try actually _talking_ about things. Actually to each other, ya know? Movies and books and philosophy and science fiction and schematics and jaeger fights are great and all, but--"

"But we could have been fucking this whole time." The smirk was back.

Good thing, too, because Raleigh had one to match. "Exactly."

A slow roll of narrow hips had the muscles in Chuck's back rippling, his eyes darkening again. "Should we get on with that, then?"

His mouth dried out. "Fuck, yeah."

This kiss was no less blistering for all that it was slow and lingering. The inarguable knowledge that they were both fully on board had changed the desperate edge of the encounter to something more... anticipatory. Raleigh didn't know about Chuck, but he personally wanted to savor every second of this. Imprint it on his memory forever. The exact taste of Chuck's tongue as it stroked against his. The perfect shift of muscle under satin skin. The heat and weight of that long, strong body over his own.

And that gorgeous cock. God, he'd even been dreaming about it lately.

He wanted to taste it. Kisses and full-body contact were amazing, but he needed to taste that thick, perfect cock. Right now.

Groaning, he shoved gently at a broad shoulder and Chuck obligingly went with the pressure, rolling to his back and shifting until his thighs bracketed Raleigh's hips. Huh. He hadn't actually expected it to be that easy. Would Chuck really let him be on top if he wanted?

Or maybe he shouldn't be surprised. Chuck had promised him anything he wanted for weeks. Apparently, the gorgeous bastard meant it.

Then again, it hardly mattered. Raleigh very much wanted that glorious cock inside him, and the sooner, the better. For now, in his mouth would have to do.

Dragging his lips and tongue over the occasional choice spot, he made his way down Chuck's flexing body, not even pausing when he reached his goal. One lick up from the base to the tip, and he took in as much as he could. And then a little more as Chuck cried out and bucked his hips. Gagging a little and not caring a particle, he pressed both hands down on those shifting hips and swallowed Chuck down a little further, then pulled away, leaving a nice layer of drool to make the next pass easier.

God, Chuck tasted like a wet dream, heated and musky and the perfect bit salty, and Raleigh groaned deep in his chest and swallowed him down again, as far as he could, his throat working against the girth suddenly stretching it. He hadn't done this in years, but he didn't care. He wanted it.

"Jesus, Raleigh, your fucking mouth--"

The kid broke off with a gasp as Raleigh took him down again, sucking hard as he pulled back up and seriously debating the logic of getting Chuck to come as fast as possible so they could slow down and savor before it was Raleigh's turn. He couldn't get enough of that taste, and he pulled off just long enough to roll one of Chuck's balls around on his tongue before sucking on it, too.

"Fuck! Raleigh, fuck, I can't... _fuck!"_

And then the big jerk was reaching overhead to dig around in a desk drawer, then reaching further to dig in another, biting off curses and trying so hard not to writhe right out of Raleigh's determined grip.

"Jesus, yes, just like--fuck, just like that!"

Smirking with his mouth full, he sucked gently again, then went back to that glorious cock. He'd just sank better than halfway down when Chuck... wedged a packet of lube between his hip and Raleigh's palm?

Blinking, he slowly pulled off, sucking and working his tongue just under the head as he went, reveling in Chuck's shivering groan even as he was confused.

"Oh, fuck, please don't stop, love."

He let go of Chuck's hip to pick up the packet of lube and damn near ended up with Chuck's dick in his eye as the big jerk arched without restraint.

"Hey, hold on a second, okay?"

Groaning, Chuck looked down at him with sheer desperation. "Raleigh, please, I need it, can't... fuck, _please,_ mate, don't stop yet."

"No, it's not... I'm not stopping. Just...." He frowned a bit, shifting enough to sit up and hold the packet up in easy view. "I thought you were... ya know... gonna...."

It had been a while, but he didn't remember this conversation being this... fiddly. He just didn't want to offend. He'd figured it was pretty obvious Chuck would be topping, but it looked like Chuck wanted Raleigh to top. Which was fine. So long as that's really what Chuck wanted, not just what he thought _Raleigh_ wanted.

Fuck. How the hell were they even a couple?

Blushing -- _oh, please, don't let this ruin the mood!_ \-- Chuck squirmed more in embarrassment than in passion, but he still looked... determined. "You not a top, then?"

He blinked. "I... yeah, when the situation calls for it." Uncomfortable suddenly, kneeling between Chuck's sprawled legs with that gorgeous cock throbbing for attention right in front of him, he shrugged. "I can go either way, really. Just thought you'd...?"

Chuck bit at his lower lip, then flexed those beautiful abs and sat up to look Raleigh right in the eye. "The situation calls for it."

It could have sounded stupid, but Chuck's voice was low and taut. His eyes were still dark with need.

"Please, Raleigh? I've not let anyone else, but I want it." The kid's Adam's apple bobbed on a hard swallow. "I want _you."_

Raleigh's jaw dropped as heat and warmth both washed through him. Heat because... Jesus. He'd never thought to be Chuck's first anything, and here he'd been Chuck's first damn near everything other than sex in general. Warmth because Chuck had gone all these years without trusting anyone enough to let them inside, but here he was, giving Raleigh everything of himself. Asking him to take that step with him.

Needing him. _Wanting_ him.

Almost reverently, he reached out and traced his fingers over those freckled, flushed features. "I love you." His mouth quirked up on one side. "You know that?"

That broad chest hitched on a gasp. "Wouldn't let you fuck me if you didn't."

The quirk stretched into an actual grin. "You are such an asshole."

Smirking a bit, though his gaze still held almost physical weight, the big jerk leaned forward even further, close enough to feel his breath. "You love me anyway."

He didn't bother arguing. "That, I do."

While the kid was right there, it seemed a shame not to kiss him. So, Raleigh did his best, pouring all his affection and need and, yes, love into it, slowly laying that beautiful body back down on the bed. He was damn well doing this right.

So he stroked and petted, not like he would if Chuck was a dog but to bring every inch of skin he touched to life. To make Chuck aware of every single place he touched. To set all those nerve endings alight. He kissed and tasted. He rolled his hips, grinding their groins together and gaining a little needed friction for them both.

And Chuck stroked back, kissing when Raleigh gave him his mouth, but mainly just whispering nothings or moaning softly or groaning at a particularly thorough grind of hips. Soon enough, Raleigh tore open the packet of lube and squeezed out just enough to coat his fingertips. Nothing fancy or invasive yet. He wanted to ease Chuck into it.

Sighing into that warm, willing mouth, he stroked just the pad of his finger over the vulnerable pucker. "I do anything you don't like, you stop me, okay?" A gentle kiss and another stroke. "You wanna switch at any time, you stop me."

Hot breath fanned his face as Chuck struggled for a reply. Finally: "I like everything you do, love."

It was adorable and earnest, and Raleigh smiled fondly and opened his eyes to look down at this kid who had completely overturned his life and made it so much better. "Good. But if that changes...?"

"Yeah, yeah." The first hint of real impatience crept into the quiet tone. "More of that, yeah?"

Obliging, Raleigh used a little more pressure with this stroke, really setting the sensitive nerves alight. Chuck gasped, his cock twitching against Raleigh's abs.

"More?"

 _"Fuckyesmore."_ All one word, that one.

Grinning, he again obliged, stroking around and pressing just inside. Chuck's breath caught, so Raleigh did it again, stroking around and then just inside, tickling his lips at the corner of Chuck's open mouth.

"That's...." Trailing off before he began, Chuck shifted his hips. "More?"

Moving slowly and only going further when Chuck adjusted to each new sensation, Raleigh very gently introduced Chuck Hansen to the sensation of being breached for, apparently, the first time. The kid may or may not have fingered himself, but it was clear no one else had. Soon enough, that big body twisted against Raleigh's as he stroked over his prostate, the sensation apparently as new as everything else about the experience.

"Again!"

Grinning, Raleigh obliged until Chuck asked for -- demanded -- another finger, his face and chest flushed and a fine mist of sweat bringing a gleam to all the shifting muscle.

He was beautiful. Raleigh was entranced in a way he'd never expected. He'd had sex before, of course. Both genders, both pitching and catching. But he'd never seen someone come _alive_ like this, come _awake,_ like Chuck had been sleeping his whole life and only Raleigh would ever see him open his eyes.

And always, the hoarsening gasp for more. Another finger, another stroke, deeper, more slick, more pressure, _more._

And always, Raleigh obliged. God, he'd give this kid anything. _Everything._

"Raleigh... Raleigh...." Chuck's chest heaved, his hands fisting in the sheets. "Raleigh, please, more... need it... need you...."

Considering Raleigh's cock had been quietly screaming for mercy the entire time, he thought maybe it was time to move things along, after all. Chuck hadn't seemed pained by anything thus far, and he felt stretched and comfortable around Raleigh's fingers -- tight, of course, but yielding. Ready for more.

So, Raleigh used the entire rest of the packet to slick himself fully, giving himself a few tight strokes so he wouldn't just dive in because it felt so damn good. He had no doubt it would, and he needed to keep his head now more than ever.

If Chuck was going to balk, this would be the time. And if he balked, Raleigh _would_ stop. Everything, if necessary.

Feeling his own breath catch as he settled between heavy-muscled thighs and lined himself up, Raleigh looked down at Chuck's gorgeous face, the flush and the freckles, the swollen lower lip where they both had taken turns nibbling.

"Chuck... honey, look at me?"

Grey eyes blinked open, hazy and warm, the irises thin circles around wide pupils.

"I love you. You know that?"

The kid bit his lower lip again and nodded his head, releasing the sheets to wrap his arms around Raleigh's back. Bracing himself with one hand by Chuck's head, he guided himself in with the other, slipping just inside. It stretched -- he knew it did -- but Chuck's eyes only widened, his mouth opening on a gasp.

Perfect. Fucking perfect.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. More."

_Oh, thank you, Jesus._

More relieved than he'd expected, Raleigh smiled and thrust in further, always slowly, never quite stopping the movement either pressing in or pulling out. Chuck's mouth worked silently, his eyes wide, the pupils dilating further, but he never flinched away. In fact, before Raleigh fully seated himself, the kid suddenly tightened his grip around his back and arched his hips hard, taking him in much further than Raleigh intended.

"Oh, Jesus, Raleigh, _more."_

It was okay. It really was. Chuck was all-in, completely on board.

_Fuck, yes._

Letting go of most of his restraint, Raleigh pulled almost all the way out, letting the head of his cock tease at that stretched ring of muscle, then thrust all the way in, rolling his hips for that much more depth. He didn't thrust hard, but he definitely went to his full length.

"Fuck... fuck... Raleigh... again, fuck!"

"Feels so good, Chuck, Jesus, you have no idea how fucking good you feel."

It was beyond true. Tight and hot and clutching him like a fist along his entire length, Chuck felt like every beautiful dream Raleigh had ever had. And when he adjusted his thrusts to stroke over Chuck's prostate, the resulting clench was damn near painful. He couldn't get enough.

Murmuring things he wasn't even sure were in English, Raleigh braced his knees further apart and urged Chuck's knees up further, deepening the angle and heightening the sensation for them both.

"Raleigh... Raleigh... harder, fuck yes, like that!"

Harder and faster, and he tried to watch Chuck's face for every single expression, but his own need was too great. Sealing his mouth over Chuck's, he moaned deep in his chest and let go completely, turning the kid inside out and feeling it up his spine like a bolt of lightning.

"God, Chuck, love you, love fucking you, never wanna stop--"

"Fuck, yes, harder, love--"

Those thick thighs wrapped around his waist, opening Chuck up even further, and Raleigh took full advantage, lifting to his wide-spread knees and leaning forward to brace a hand on the headboard. Thrusting so deep he shoved them both up the bed until Chuck's head was all but knocking the headboard's slats with every lurch, Raleigh cried out and felt that pull low in his stomach.

"Chuck... Jesus, Chuck, I'm close... fucking can't hold back... please, honey, come with me...."

Apparently beyond words, Chuck cried out and reached down between them, jerking himself frantically to match Raleigh's thrusts. In no time, that big, gorgeous body arched further, tightening inside and out, and Chuck threw his head back hard enough to knock it off the headboard as he shouted his release.

The clench was unbearable. Fucking perfect. Two more thrusts, and Raleigh joined him, coming so hard he whited out, Chuck's name the only word he remembered until he came back to himself, slumped over Chuck's chest and drooling on that heated skin.

Jesus. That was....

_Jesus._

Chuck heart thundered wildly against his cheek, sweat and come sticking them together everywhere they touched. It was perfect.

He hoped.

Feeling returned through the static in his extremities, and he stroked his hands over sweaty, hot skin. "Chuck?"

A noise. He couldn't be sure it was a positive noise.

"Chuck, honey, are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"Nnn."

That was a no. Probably. Relieved, he slumped further.

"Need me to pull ou--"

 _"Nnnnn."_ Heavy arms draped over his back, though the hands apparently couldn't coordinate enough to grab on.

Definitely a no. Grinning, Raleigh sighed.

"Okay. I'll stay. Just say when."

The broad chest rose sharply, then fell more slowly than before. "Never, mate."

He chuckled softly, brushing his thumb over a flat nipple and watching it pebble up. "You'll feel different when the endorphins wear off."

Because... yeah. He'd been a bit more physical than he'd meant to be. He couldn't help it. Chuck had asked for more.

"Sssssh. Enjoying."

His grin twisted to a smirk. "Yeah, yeah."

So he lay still, feeling Chuck's body unwind from what he hoped was a mind-blowing orgasm, letting the kid collect himself. Chuck was a big boy -- _very_ big -- and he could decide for himself if he was alright.

Besides. He was comfortable.

Eventually, those big hands began to stroke over Raleigh's back. One even snuck up to bury in Raleigh's hair, which had grown out longer than he was used to and could honestly use a trim, though he didn't hear Chuck complaining.

"Raleigh?"

"Hm?"

A long pause, strong fingers flexing and relaxing rhythmically against his nape. "That was amazing."

He couldn't help it. He lit up like the Northern Lights. "Yeah?"

Chuck nodded. "Don't think it would've been amazing with anyone else."

Aaaaannnnnd he melted. "No?"

The kid shook his head. "No." Another pause. "I love you."

Fuck. This guy. "I love you, too."

He nodded again. "That came through loud and clear, mate."

His eyebrows shot up, and he leaned up on one forearm to look down at the guy who constantly surprised him. In the best way.

Chuck shrugged a bit, looking tired and satisfied and almost confused with happiness. It was... beautiful. It was a beautiful expression, and Raleigh's breath deserted him as he took it in. He wanted a picture. He wished he was an artist so he could capture it forever and take it out to look at it any time he needed to.

"You just made love to me, Raleigh. I know the difference, yeah?" The corners of his eyes crinkled. "Now, anyway."

_Goddammit, Chuck Hansen._

Raleigh had no idea what to say to that, so he smiled, shook his head, and leaned down for a slow, precious kiss. Then, he nudged their noses together, just to get a snort.

It worked.

"Ready to get cleaned up?"

Chuck nodded, biting his lower lip. "Just... slow, yeah?"

Yeah. Things had to be getting a bit tender down there. Blushing, Raleigh nodded and pulled out very, very carefully. Chuck wrinkled his nose, but didn't wince or show any sign of pain, thank God.

"No, you stay put." Grinning, he reached down and snatched up his t-shirt to wipe himself and the worst of the mess that had been between them away. "I got this."

Chuck rolled his eyes a bit, but did, indeed, stay put as Raleigh clambered out of bed with less grace than he was used to. He already felt the burn of used muscles, the ache of a good, hard fuck settling in. He loved it, but he didn't have time for it right now.

So, he nipped into the bathroom for a towel and a damp, warm washcloth, then sat down at Chuck's side and cleaned him off with as much attention as he'd used to get him ready. Maybe too much attention, as the kid's cock gave an interested twitch as he ran the cloth gently over it.

He followed with the towel, then tossed both aside and crawled back into bed to cuddle up against Chuck's side. "Better?"

"Mm." One arm wormed under him and wrapped up around his back. "Could stand a shower, but I don't feel so sticky everywhere."

He grinned. "We can shower after a nap. You go first, and I'll change the sheets."

"Hm." But it sounded muzzily amused. "You tryin' to spoil me, love?"

"Bet your gorgeous ass."

A chuckle. "Not gonna lie; it's working."

He smiled, burrowing his nose into the crook between Chuck's neck and ear. "Good."

They lie quiet for a while, occasionally stroking a hand over cooling skin but mostly just being together. It was sleepy and quiet and perfect, and Raleigh couldn't have wished for a better first time with the man he loved.

"Raleigh?"

He grinned. He barely recognized his name through the sleepy slur. "Hn?"

The pause drew out so long, he thought Chuck might have fallen asleep. Then, the arm around his back tightened.

"We can talk about claiming when we wake up, okay?"

His heart stuttered, but he didn't dare jerk away to see the expression on Chuck's face. He hadn't thought the kid would be ready so soon. In fact, he'd thought it might be years, even, before they got around to it.

But no way in hell would he deny Chuck anything now.

"Okay."

That big, strong body relaxed against him, and Chuck fell almost immediately to sleep. Raleigh fought it off a bit longer, mostly out of surprise, but he, too, was tired after an excellent workout.

So, snuggled up to the oversized puppy who'd turned his world upside down, Raleigh Becket slipped quietly off to dreams.

Good ones.

**THE END**


End file.
